


together.

by Yisel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen, It just the tres geckos being a family, There's like no romance in this, and being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yisel/pseuds/Yisel
Summary: Having both Richie and Kate in his car feels like a dream he never knew he wished for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be like forty words. But I decided to just write it as a series of random scenes of them just being happy for once.

     Having both Richie and Kate in his car feels like a dream he never knew he wished for.

     Richie raising the volume on the radio, bobbing his head to the beat of the song he liked and Kate just looking out the window; a wistful expression on her face.

     The three of them had been through literal hell and back today. Seth still can’t quite believe they made it out of there alive; all of them in one piece. He never used to believe he would ever get so lucky, that he’d actually get to keep them by his side.

     But here they are; driving to who knows where, away from that shit desert town that keeps getting smaller and smaller in the rear view window. The air the in the car is far more happy then it has any right to be, but he doesn’t give a shit.

     He suspects they don’t either.

     

     They end up driving for hours. Sometimes talking, but mostly not.

     When Seth sees a seedy hotel he doesn’t stop to rest. He and Kate just share a secret smile and he drives onward.

 

    A week later they’re at Jackknife Jed’s after wandering the state for a bit. The culebras under their command welcome them back with open arms, treating them as heroes.

    Seth can tell Kate is extremely uncomfortable with this and he reaches out to squeeze her shoulder.  
She covers his hand with hers and mouths a soundless, “Thank you.”

 

     Richie is the one that suggests they do a job.

     “We need to get away from culebra politics and just be the Geckos again.” He looks up to where Kate is sitting on the sofa in their office, “Plus one.”

     She smirks and lifts her eyes from the book in her hands. “Always glad to be included.”

     The day had consisted of settling some disputes between a few culebras and generally just trying to figure out the blood-sucker hierarchy now that all the Lords of the Night were dead. It was absolutely exhausting and they basically sequestered themselves in the office just to have a few moments to breathe.

     Seth serves himself a drink as he says, “You have plan for a job don’t you?”

     His brother straightens up a bit with pride. “Hell yeah I do, a damn good one.”

     Kate puts her book down and uncrosses her legs. “That sounds fine to me.”

     Seth looks between them and smiles. “Fuck it. Show us what you got, Richard.”

 

     The job goes off without a hitch.

     The three of them, it turns out, work seamlessly together. Knowing each other so well it’s like wearing two other different skins and fitting perfectly in each of them.

     With bags full of cash and some shit-eating grins they speed far away before the cops even know they were there.

 

     They start doing more and more jobs. The three of them are fucking untouchable; always getting what they want and never apologizing for it. It makes them feel invincible.

     Until they’re not.

     One of the jobs doesn’t go exactly as planned and the police arrive a little early to the party.

     Seth knows they don’t need this money so he grabs Richie away from the floor and starts running for the backdoor. Kate is already waiting there, gun at the ready and an exhilarated look on her face.

     “You guys got your balls on?”

     Both boys reply in tandem, “Screwed on tight.”

     Then they bust out of that backroom guns blazing as they run for the getaway car that is parked just a few yards away.

     Just a few yards are all it takes for Kate to get shot.

     Seth watches as it happens. He was already behind the wheel as she’s about to jump into the car when her body sort of jolts forward before she continues running. He watches as she flings herself into the backseat and blindly shuts the door.

     But he has no time to process all of this. The rain of bullets is still hitting the car, courtesy of Austin PD, so he peels the hell out of there; driving so quickly he can smell the rubber on his tires burning. He can also smell the metallic scent of what he knows very well is blood.

     Richie is already pulling himself into the backseat to help her when Seth asks, “How bad is it, Kate?”

     A few tense seconds pass before she answers, her tone light and joking. “Not so bad, beats being possessed by the queen of hell.”

     He lets out a small relieved laugh.

     Richard lets out a long suffering sigh. “You are both fucking idiots.”

 

     Kate heals nicely. Not to at the speed she used to when Amaru was in charge of her body, but at a nice human speed.

     The three of them decide they like that.

 

     Seth realizes he’s the happiest he’s ever been on a very boring morning.

     Kate decides she’s going to trying to cook that morning and both Geckos are nervous. They both vividly remember the first time she “cooked”. It turned out to be the most watery eggs to ever grace this planet and it was horrible, but they both swallowed down every bite.

     But it turns out alright. The pancakes she makes are actually pretty decent when layered thickly with syrup and Kate beams when they dig into them. Richard beams back before opening his mouth and telling a stupid joke about see-food.

     His chest gets so warm just looking at the both of them; the two most important people in his life just sitting around a kitchen table and laughing. Both of them safe from any immediate harm.

     It’s enough to make a grown man want to cry, but he doesn’t. Instead he joins in on the laughter and calls his brother a fucking idiot.


End file.
